This invention relates to awnings and more particularly to awning supports for recreational vehicles.
One of the highly prized accessories mounted on a recreational vehicle is its awning. This awning, when the vehicle is parked and it is unrolled and properly supported, adds greatly to the usable space of the vehicle and when rolled up on the outside of the vehicle when in transit, must be tightly secured to the side of the vehicle to prevent movement and wear.
Since these awnings are extensive in length and weight when rolled up against the side of the vehicle, and have been supported only at their ends, they have swayed and bounced in transit, causing extensive and premature wear and stretching of the awning material and warping of the roll bars and end supports therefor.